


Orpheus' Viscarias ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

by CherryNINI



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: When ballet meets an astonishing love
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Orpheus' Viscarias ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep but here I am writing Lukai fanfictions at 4am... hope you'll still like it

He was watching him. 

A glorious being, the fluidity of his movements, expression on his face shifting getting into the required mood, incarnating and giving life to his character. 

Yukhei inhaled deeply and settled more comfortably in his seat, despite the itchy urge to feel and touch the man on stage with his hands and body. 

Jongin danced basking in the urge of emotions portraying a person going through a heartbreak, someone who had lost it all. The whole assembly was under his spell, watching in a quasi-religious silence. The slow musical notes were the only thing heard accompanying the ballerino in his parade telling the story of a lost love. Of Orpheus' descent into the Abyss. 

Yukhei was avidly watching him, he already knows the movements by heart, seeing how Jongin kept on practicing for the role at home after coming back from his ballet company, repeating the steps and movements constantly. No matter how much time could've passed, he was still amazed at how much devotion Jongin was pouring into each of his roles.

A sigh of contentment escaped his lips, Jongin was stunning on stage prooving yet another time why he was the Danceur Étoile, perfect as always.

If feelings could be radiated then Jongin was flawlessly doing it right now, so much love and longing could be felt from his performance, reminding and evoking to Yukhei the mutual love they feel for each other. 

The last scene comes to an end and the spectacle aswell. Jongin was standing in the middle of the stage with the other ballerinos on each of his sides they bowed to the acclaiming crowd. Pleased with the work they've done. 

He let his eyes scan the place looking for him, but to his disappointment there was no trace of Yukhei amongst the spectators. Jongin dropped his gaze, he couldn't blame him needless to say Yukhei was probably busy with work right now. Jongin understood it. But he still felt a weight squeezing his heart.

Jongin left the scene, finally. After a last reverence, congratulating and thanking the other dancers and staff for their hard work and being acclaimed himself by praises coming from them about how magnificent he was on stage. Heading to his dressing room he let out a deep sigh, he was satisfied with his performance of course he was but he had just wished Yukhei could've found the time and been there to watch him. It was their first ballet performance of the year and his first time playing Orpheus, he just hoped he could share that moment with him.

When he opened the door he was greated by a splendid bouquet of Viscarias being held by none other than his fiancé who was adorning a devastatingly charming smile on his face the one that had stolen Jongin's heart years ago. 

"You were amazing" Yukhei said handing the flowers to Jongin which the later took as if it was the most precious thing he had ever been gifted. Jongin thanked him before hugging them to his chest, he felt like crying. 

"Come on Nini, I knew I've made the best choice by taking these flowers but I didn't know it'll make you this emotional" he said taking Jongin in his arms and started stroking his back affectionately "crybaby" he added before he felt Jongin swatting at his chest.

"I'm not!" Jongin pouted at him.

"I'm kidding" Yukhei told him before stealing a kiss.

The viscarias ended their journey resting on the light surrounded mirror of the vanity while the two lovers' hands were eagerly feeling the other person in eachother's embrace, lips meeting in suave kisses and only parting in the soft sound of moans and sighs of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> •Viscaria•  
> In the language of flowers, the Viscaria flower literally means, “Will you dance with me?” and used to be given to women as an invitation to dance. This is a catchfly flower that blooms in beautiful shades of purple and gets its name from the sticky nature of its stems, which attract insects. Hence, it became a symbol of flirting and attraction. It was particularly popular with the Victorians, who would use flowers to say certain things that could not be uttered verbally in polite society.  
> The Viscaria flower is therefore not one to be given lightly to a dancer as it represents a secret flirty message as well as an invitation to dance!


End file.
